Digimon: Fatal Error
by Drago Dracini
Summary: The digital world is in danger once again... can this new group save it? Or will it finally fall to the darkness? (Warning: Rated R in some spaces in future chapters, warnings are included inside)
1. Error Code 1: The Prophecy Realized

**Digimon: Fatal Error**

**Error Code 1: The Prophecy Realized**

----------------

Alright people, This is my new Digimon fic. It'll be dark and angsty at times. And others it'll be light hearted and silly. Also, beware, this fic will have **PG-13** and **R** ratings**(warnings for R ratings will be noted and you will also know when they end)**. This is rated for gore, angst, suffering, death, language, and violence. Remember, I'm going to write as well as I can to either make you cry, or make you scared. And at times I'll give you a break to laugh and such(that'll be starting in chapter 2...). This is where our first 3 protagonists are introduced. In the next chapter the rest shall be introed. There are a total of 6 Digi-destined in this story because it gets hard to have alot of chars. I hope you enjoy **Digimon: Fatal Error**.

----------------

**(An unknown room)**

"'A dragon's heart shows through all darkness... yet the heart is not inside a digimon'. That is the legend is it not?" a human-like creature sat at a table with 3 others. "Who cares about a stupid legend?! We can take out this monster on our own if need be! We do not need the Digi-destined this time!" another of the creatures slammed his fist through the table. "Yes, brother Alforce is correct sir, we should attack now. If we attack, we the Holy Knights could..." a third one was going to begin as the final one, the one in the biggest chair spoke. "I'm afraid Dekurasimon is far too powerful for us to handle... we must call for the digi-destined..." "But... brother Alpha..." the first one who spoke began. "Silence, I will call them to us... somehow..." the final one spoke again...

**(Tokyo, Japan, Saturday, OCT 23, 2004, 9:24 AM)**

A young man walks down the street, his black jacket open slightly revealing the lime green bandages underneath, his black pants and chains rippling in the wind, his eyes closed. On his hands he wore brown gloves with swordguard plates that held the initials DD which shined in the morning light. He moved his long, silver hair from his face as a large man approached him. "Hey kid, I'm afraid to get past here you have to pay a toll, gimme your wallet and that necklace of yours and we have a deal. I won't even bust your face. Come now, it's a bargain." the man spoke with an evil grin. The boy grunted and continued walking past. The man reached out for the boy, but he then fell back, blood gushing from where elbow used to connect. The boy had easily and quickly snapped it off with his bare hands. The boy simply dropped the hand and left the man to writhe in pain as the ambulance was heard. "Simpleton... attempting to touch me is suicide in itself..." the boy thought as he walked into the front door of his house.

Past a blood stain on the floor, another on the wall, what had happened here? He walked towards his computer and turned it on. "Greetings Drago." it said as it completed it's start up. The boy, now known as Drago, flung his jacket onto his bed revealing massive bloodstains on his shoulder blades. He growled looking at his jacket, which had been splattered with blood all over the right side. He flung it into the washing machine as his computer signed onto the internet. He spent at least 6 hours hacking into schools and stealing tests, class schedules, and textbooks. Not quite normal for a 15 year old is it?

It was now exactlly 6:00, Drago grabbed his jacket and a bag of food and walked out the door towards what looked like a church. "Every day... the same time... heh... well... she needs the food..." Drago walked into the church, he'd been here many times before... he walked straight to the front and left the bag of food on the polpit(wooden thingys ministers stand behind sometimes) with a simple note attached. It read:

"To the girl with blue-black hair."

Drago grunted as he walked outside, it started to rain and he saw a 13 year old girl with blue-black hair on the ground being attacked by large men. He began walked towards them. "Come on you stupid little bitch, scream for us, make it nice and hot." the biggest man growled as he slapped her across the face, she just laid there crying. "Fine, I'll make you scream!" the man reached for his knife and put it up to her shirt. A rock his the knife which flew into a tree about 20 feet away. "What the fuck?!" he cried out gripping his hand as he looked towards where the rock came from. Ten feet away stood Drago, tossing rocks up and catching them in his right hand. "You little wiseass! Kill him!" the biggest man yelled as the other two just ran at Drago. He simply tossed rocks at their left kneecaps, which exploded in tiny fragments of bone and gushing blood. Drago growled as he checked himself for splattered blood. "What is this kid? How did he do that... I didn't even see him move..." the biggest man thought as he backed away. Then started running, Drago simply threw a rock through the back of the man's knee, which, also exploded like the other two men's. Drago grunted and walked over to the girl. She had fainted... "Well... I can't leave her out here..." he thought as he picked her up and put her inside the church and layed on the stands for the choir. He left a "Call 911 note" and left for his house.

Drago walked into his house and scowled as the pain in his shoulderblades intensified and he tossed his jacket to the floor and changed the bandages, blood exploding onto the floor then slowing to a drip, as if it had been held back all day. Drago grunted and layed in his bed, music blaring on the sterio... the song "This Is Your Life" by Switchfoot was replaying over and over. His eyes suddenly felt heavy... This wasn't normal... it was only 7:21... Drago grunted as he fell asleep...

**(At the church at 6:57 PM, 5 minutes after Drago saved the girl)**

"Oh... w... what happened..." the girl groaned as she put her hand on her head and noticed a bandage. "Where did this come from...?" She asked herself as she stood up, she could walk and stand perfectly, and she tested her voice, it was fine too. She dusted off her pink shirt and blue-green skirt, and looked at the stars on her belt. Then she walked to the bathroom and combed her long, mid-back lengthed, blue-black hair and smiled as she touched the bandage again. "I wonder who saved me.. maybe he was really hot! Or maybe it was some cop... man... I hope not... I wish I coulda met him..." the girl frowned as she walked back out to the worship space. "Huh?" she thought as she saw the food on the polpit. She rushed for it, having missed all meals the last 3 days, she read the note and noticed it was for her, she walked to a table in a Sunday school room and took it all out. It was wonderful looking, roast, gravy, nachos, turkey, mashed potatos, stuffing, and a slice of warm apple pie and some ice cream in a keep cold thermace. She slowly ate it, careful not to make herself sick, enjoying every moment of the obviously homecooked food.

She finished the main course food after 15 minutes and layed back in her chair, smiling at the delicious food she'd eaten. "Could it have been the same guy who rescued me who left that food? No way... Zia... that's just not possible... no guy can cook that well..." the girl, who we now know as Zia, thought. She smiled as she opened the box with the still hot apple pie inside and she put the still perfectly cold ice cream on top. She enjoyed every bite. The food was obviously homemade... the ice cream couldn't have been storebought, none was that sweet. "Maybe... there is a guy who can cook like that... maybe he likes me..." Zia smiled as she walked to where the minister had set up a room for her to stay. She looked at her clock... it was 7:21... she fell asleep right then... was something wrong?

**(Vancouver, Canada, Saturday, OCT 23, 2004, 1:08 PM)**

A 13 year old girl with light-brown, shoulder length hair, wearing a pink tank-top underneath white sweater-jacket with hood and undone zipper, stomach showing a bit, short black school girl skirt with chain belt, black knee length socks, white and pink colored skater shoes, 20 jelly bracelets on each arm (10 black, 10 pink), charm bracelets(the charms are the letter J, hello kitty, cell phone, pom poms, and a sentence "guys are hot") walks down the street smiling. She squealed and ran up to a group of boys. "Heh, this is always fun, the hot guys are always hitting on me, and I love every second. But none of em can have me, nuh uh." she smiled to herself as the boys gave her candy and flowers and asked for dates. She took the candy and flowers and left the guys in the dust. "That was so much fun, seeing the faces of guys I turn down makes me happy."

She walked up to a group of people who were playing in a chess tournament. "Wow, my day's almost complete, dorks to torment." she thought as she walked over to a table and watched, then she started talking to one of the boys. "You know, maybe you should try something that isn't this stupid, you're such a loser." she taunted. "Excuse me young lady... I must ask you to leave..." a man smiled at her. He was tall, wearing glasses, a purple jacket with a white shirt underneath, wearing a pair of jeans. "Excuse me? You're causing problems for the people in the tournament, please leave." he said nicely to her. "Mr. Joe! We need you to judge something!" the man... now known as Joe(yes, from season 1)... walked towards a table. "Man... he didn't even hit on me... that's no fun..." she grunted to herself and walked off. Hours later she walks towards her mother's mansion.

"Josephine? Is that you darling?" a lady's snooty voice asked from another room. "Yes momma, I'm home. And I asked you to call me Joey." the girl, known as Josephine, or Joey, walked up the stairs to her room. "I wish I had someone to boss around... the maids and butlers are on vacation... this sucks..." she whined to herself as she started listening to her phone messages. She looked at her computer... there was... something abnormal... she read a strange e-mail which is where she heard a voice... "Digidestined... please return to us... help us..." it spoke as she was pulled into the computer.

**(Tokyo, Japan, Saturday, OCT 23, 2004, 11:19 PM)**

Drago grunted as he sat up in his bed and walked to his now beeping computer, his sterio still booming that same song. "Another piece of spam... hmm?" he said to himself as he saw the subject title flash strange colors. Now he was interested, he opened the mail. "Move to the church... it awaits your arrival." Was all it said, it also had a few GPS codes. He growled and tossed on his jacket, his dragon necklace, and his cross of nails necklace, turned off the music, and walked into the living room to a bloodstained glass case with a sword inside. "I require your power again, forgive me." he said out loud, was he speaking to the sword? He opened the case and took out a katana with a black sheath, symbols of demons and the like carved in. In the hilt, the handle of the sword, was a symbol, a cross with an X at the middle of the intersection of lines, 1/3 the way down was a small platform, and at the top there was a circle with points sticking out. He looked at his eyes in the mirror before he left. "The same as every night... these cursed dragon-like slits for pupils... may God protect those who piss me off..." Drago growled to himself as he walked towards the church, making sure to lock up.

**(The church, Tokyo, Japan, Saturday, OCT 23, 2004, 11:36 PM)**

Drago forced the doors to the church open and walked to the space where the GPS(Global Positioning System) quardinets told him in the e-mail. Sliding his phone, which was being used as a GPS, into a zipper pocket and closing it up, he heard rustling and placed his hand on his sword's hilt. "I...is someone out there?" Zia walked out of her room and Drago removed his hand and motioned her over. "Um... I... how did you get in here...?" she asked him in the darkness. She looked him in his blue-silver eyes. "Those... your.. your pupils... they're... cat-like." she said, Drago grunted at the thought of his eyes being cat-like. He liked how he thought of them as dragon-like just fine. He motioned for her again, more persuasivly this time. "I... I'm not going anywhere near you..." Zia told him as she backed up. Drago rushed at her, sword drawn and slashed it straight down right next to her. Zia stumbled backwards into a wall, her eyes wide with fear. She saw black blood puddling around a small insectoid creature on the floor. "That thing would have killed you... next time I tell you to do something... listen..." Drago finally spoke, his voice calm and cold, emotionless, but Zia sensed a sort of care in it, Drago kept his eyes on the blood. When the puddle stopped growing he removed his sword and lopped the creature's head off for good measure.

"Um... I'm Zia... wh..." Zia started as Drago pulled her into the room she came out of and locked the door. "W...what're you doing?" Zia blushed, Drago had her pinned against the wall, he calmly moved back and listened, looking around the room, sheathing his sword. His phone started shaking. Drago flipped open his cell phone and checked his voice messages. "Beware the guardians... the new quardinets have been placed in your phone's memory, stand in that spot and there will be a wall in front of you. Blow it open and enter quickly." the message ended. Drago grunted as Zia watched as Drago walked to the exact quardinets and punched a hole in the wall, tearing the whole thing down. "A... a secret room? But... this is a chur..." Zia was interrupted as there was banging on the door.

Drago grabbed Zia's arm and pulled her inside, a pair of doors closed behind the two and lights turned on as the small room started moving down. "An elevator... this... this isn't normal..." Zia backed against a wall, scared. "Be calm... we will be fine, or I will I suppose." Drago grunted at Zia. Zia felt that sense of care she had felt from him before... The elevator stopped finally and they walked out into a room with a large, glowing, fire-red, gel-like sphere, Drago's phone shook again. "You must enter the sphere... quickly... they approach... but be wary... what appears to be may not be the correct path..." the message ended as Zia started to run towards the sphere, Drago stopped her. "Careful..." he grunted as he slashed into the sphere, revealing a large door. They both heard a voice... "Are you the ones... that will open the door...?" "Who... are you...? How did you know to slashe the sphere in two? I'm so confused." Zia whimpered, clearly afraid. Drago grabbed her hand, and opened the door. The two disappeared...

**(Unknown Building)**

Drago was sitting against a wall, Zia leaning on his shoulder, he grunted as he awakened. "So you made it... digi-destined..." a large human-like creature in silver armor with a flowing blue cape looked at the now completely awake Drago, who reached for his sword. "Drago Dracini... will you lead the Digi-destined. Can you save the digital world?" the creature's eyes seemed to smile at Drago as he removed his hand from his sword's hilt. "What's in it for me?" Drago growled. "Ultimate power if you wish, or perhaps true happiness?" the creature spoke again. "Heh... so basically anything I desire... I'll take your offer... but first... your name..." Drago grunted as Zia started waking up. "My name?" the creature asked. "Yes, your name. It's impolite to ask a favor of someone without a name, as a knight you should know that." Drago spoke in his cold voice as Zia became aware of what was going on, but to scared to speak.. "I... Drago Dracini... am Alphamon... lead knight of the Light Brigade of the Digital World. Welcome... to Fire Server." the creature introduced himself as he turned and looked at the scenery behind him out a window which had just opened. "Drago? Alphamon? Digital World? Fire Server?" W... what's going on here..." Zia cried to herself as Drago helped her up. Zia felt care from Drago's hands and she stopped crying. "Come... there isn't much time... the third child has been waiting." Alphamon spoke as Drago and Zia walked to the next room with him.

"You're kidding... what did you do to my room?!?!?!" Alphamon yelled as he looked around the room where a girl sat in a chair. "I cleaned it stupid. It was so dusty and dirty, so many comic books and assorted things to put away. I had to order around those little guys for at least 2 hours." the girl turned around in her chair and pointed at small fire creatures. "You used the DemiMeramon to clean my room!?" Alphamon yelled again rushing around his room to put stuff back how he liked it. "Jeez... you're such a pig..." the girl walked up to Drago and Zia. "Oh, hello, I'm Joey, and you must be socially inept." the girl(Joey from earlier) taunted Zia. Drago growled at Joey as Zia hid behind him. "Woah... you're gorgeous!" Joey cried out when she saw Drago. Drago grunted and walked to Alphamon. "You better hurry up, before I kill the new girl for being such a bitch." Drago growled and Joey's eyes widened. She'd never been called anything like that, she'd always been the popular one, always considered the best, treated like a goddess. She'd never heard it... and from a guy she saw as uber-hot it was even worse. "Alright..." Alphamon opened a compartment in the wall and pulled out three eggs.

"These are Digi-Eggs, born from these are Digimon, creatures such as myself. When they hatch is up to your spirit and up to them. Now I shall transport you to Aqua Server, there you will meet the other three... as well as the leader of all Knight Brigades throughout the Digital World. Godspeed Digidestined, please save us." Alphamon spoke as he handed the three the Digi-Eggs. The red one, which burned and glowed with the heat of molten magma but was perfectly safe to the touch, was given to Drago. The tan, furry, Digi-Egg, soft as the fur of a newborn kitten, to Zia. And finally... the feathered, brick colored Digi-Egg, as light as a feather, to Joey. Alphamon held his hand towards them and spoke. "Transport initiate! Aqua Server! Digitize!" he yelled as the three digi-destined disappeared in a flash of blue light.

**----------------**

Now, that was really pretty good considering I'm me. What will happen to our heroes? How will they get along with eachother, the other 3, and their Digimon partners? All this revealed in **Digimon: Fatal Error**, **Error Code 2: Digiteam Complete**.


	2. Error Code 2: Digiteam Complete

**Digimon: Fatal Error**

**Error Code 2: Digiteam Complete**

----------------

**(Aqua Server Temple)**

Drago growled as the three digidestined appeared in an ankle deep pool of water, the blue light arround them disippating, all of them holding their digi-eggs. "Ah! My shoes! Someone's gonna pay!" Joey screamed as she jumped out of the pool of water. Drago helped Zia out of the water after he cracked the bones in his arms, hands, neck, and back. Zia looked around and walked towards the window, opening it. "It's so beautiful! Drago! Joey! Come look!" Zia yelled to the two others excitedly. "Wow... not bad considering miss socially inept found it." Joey taunted Zia. Drago just shot Joey an angry look then returned to looking out the window. The waves crashed against the cliff and Dolphmon could be seen swimming off the coast about 3000 feet away. "Quite a view huh? I look out there all day usually." a creature with blue and gold armor and blue tinted skin with wings walked up to them, his futuristic gauntlets shining in the sunlight coming from the window. Zia blushed and moved behind Drago. "Who's the freak with the blue skin?" Joey asked Drago who just grunted. "F...freak?! I'm not a freak! I'm AlforceVeedramon! Leader of the Aqua Knight Brigade!" the digimon yelled, annoyed at Joey who just shrugged. "Whatever." Drago grunted and walked up to AlforceVeedramon. "When do the other three arrive?" he asked calmly. "They should be here within the 12 hours." AlforceVeedramon replied smiling. "Twelve hours?! Why does it take so long?!" Joey yelled at the digimon. AlforceVeedramon shrugged with an embarassed smile. "I have no clue."

**(Jersey City, New Jersey, Sunday, OCT 24, 2004, 10:03 AM)**

A 9-year old Chinese boy with purple eyes and black hair rises from his bed at a boarding school. "Man... time for another boring day..." the young man spoke to himself, his roomates having left hours ago. "Ah! Jamal! How are you little man?" the headmaster smiled at the boy we now know as Jamal as he walked outside wearing his old brown vest with long sleeved black shirt underneath and matching brown pants. Jamal gave a fake smile. "I'm very good sir, I'm going out for the day. I have my cell phone if someone wants to talk to me." "Alright, remember, curfew is 9:00 PM sharp." the headmaster smiled as Jamal ran off. "Gaw... I wish I could just get outta here..." Jamal grumbled to himself as he rounded another corner towards the train station. His phone started ringing...

He stumbled to get his cell out of his pocket and saw a new text message. "Huh? Who's sending me one of these?" Jamal asked himself as he read. "Jamal Nobunaga, board the train in the trainyard marked with a knight." "The trainyard? The trains there aren't even on working tracks... eh... might as well..." Jamal ran towards the station. "Hey kid, wanna give me your money? I won't rough ya up if ya do." a large man in front of the trainyard gates twirled a knife as Jamal approached. "Sure, got change for a 20?" Jamal joked. "Not funny you little fucker! Gimme your money!" the man yelled as he reached for Jamal. Jamal smiled and hopped on the guy's back. Jamal laughed. "You ain't suited for speed are ya fatty?" "You little asshole!" the man yelled as he stabbed towards Jamal, who just yanked the man's wrist and grabbed the knife. "This is a nice one, thanks." Jamal laughed as he jumped from the man's back over the gate, clearing the barbed wire. "You little fucker! Come back here!" The man yelled from the gate as Jamal laughed as he ran, he'd stolen the sheath for the knife as well, which he stopped as put the knife into and attached to his belt.

Jamal laughed as walked around. "That was fun, I don't get to do that often anymore. Nice knife too, got some dragons imprinted on the blade, not smeared with blood either, brand new, prolly set him back a couple hundred." he smiled as he saw a train with a shining symbol on it...

**(Syracuse, New York, Sunday, OCT 24, 2004, 1:13 PM)**

A 16-year old Italian girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a short sleeve shirt, white with lightish cyan blue stripes with a wing in the middle of the shirt, dark blue jean capris with a black belt, sneakers with a cyan blue stripe, silver cross necklace, orange WWJD bracelet, purple WWJD bracelet runs down the sidewalk towards a park. "I'm so late! Tashi's gonna be angry with me again!" she yelled at herself as she entered the park and stopped. "Kira! You're late again!" an American girl wearing three silver ball earrings in her left ear, and one in her right, a black choker band around her neck with her name printed on the inside in silver, a black tank top cut off at the middle so it shows her waist and stomach with a sleeveless red vest over that, a pair of black gloves that go up to her elbow, with a round hole on the back of each hand and the fingers cut off starting at the middle of the lower of the fingers, dark navy blue bellbottom jeans with a black silver studded belt, and black sneakers yelled at the girl now known as Kira. The girl(Tashi) tied her dark brown(with traces of blonde) hair into a ponytail with a few strands of hair slipping over her face and stared at Kira with her hazel-green eyes. "I'm really sorry Tashi, I got caught up downloading some new music." Kira smiled, embarassed, at Tashi. Tashi grabbed her red backpack and flung it over her shoulder. "Forget it. It's no big deal. Let's just go to the mall." Tashi smiled as they both ran off.

"Yea! You owe me a soda!" Tashi threw her arms up triumphantly as she reached the mall entrance a couple seconds before Kira. They both laughed as they walked into the food court, where Kira ended up buying Tashi and herself a soda. They sat and drank and a small group of boys a little older than them walked up. "Hey there, how about you come out to our van? We can have a little fun." the tallest teen said with a grin, looking right at Kira. "No thank you." Kira replied. Kira and Tashi stood up and started walking away. The teen growled and just left. "We always get asked that every time we come here don't we?" Tashi asked as she sipped her soda. "Yea, oh well, it's no big deal I guess." Kira smiled at Tashi as they kept walking around the mall, dropping in to assorted stores. They finally left the mall 3 hours later. "Wanna go back to my place? You know better places to download music than me." Kira asked as they walked down the sidewalk. "Sure, I got nothing else to do." Tashi smiled as they ran to Kira's house.

**(Jersey City, New Jersey, Train Yards, Sunday, OCT 24, 2004, 1:53 PM)**

Jamal ran up to the train with the shining symbol. He dusted off the symbol, revealing it as a golden knight. "This is it." the sky began turning a blood red and black. Jamal started hearing screeches and backed inside the train. "What was that... and why's the sky turning black and red?" Jamal asked himself as a 2 foot tall beetle-like monster dropped from the ceiling. It flew right at him. "Crap!" Jamal jumped over it and jammed the knife he'd stolen into it's back, effectivly killing it. Jamal checked the rest of the train and closed the doors. His phone started ringing again. He picked it up and read the message. "Go upstairs and look straight into the sky." "Into the sky? How am I supposed to do that?" Jamal asked himself as he went up the ricketty stairs. He looked around, all around. This wasn't an observation car, so where could he look into the sky? "Huh?" Jamal saw a light leaking through from above him. He looked straight up through a hole and a light pulled him into the sky...

**(Syracuse, New York, Kira's House, Sunday, OCT 24, 2004, 4:19 PM)**

Kira and Tashi walked right into Kira's house. "Hi Tashi." Kira's brother smiled as they passed his room. Tashi sat at Kira's computer, Kira sat next to her. "You should really just use Kazaa or something you know." Tashi smiled as she started the download for Kazaa. "I know, I never got around to downloading it." Kira smiled. "Well you got it now." Tashi said as an instant message popped up. "Wait... my messengers aren't even on... so how did..." Kira asked herself out loud as they both read. "Kira Johnson, Tashi Yoshima, prepare yourselves for the journey at hand." "Um... this guy's crazy I think..." Tashi said as she moved to close the message. The two friend's were sucked into the computer as she hit the X...

**(Aqua Server Temple)**

"They'll be here any second now." AlforceVeedramon grinned as blue lights appeared over the pool of water. "It's about time." Joey whined, rubbing her digi-egg. Drago grunted and Zia hid behind him. The lights materialized into 3 people. "Kira Johnson, Tashi Yoshima, Jamal Nobunaga, welcome to the Digital World's Aqua Server." AlforceVeedramon smiled as the people(Kira, Tashi, and Jamal) looked around, nervous. "Um... excuse me... but where are we?" Tashi asked as she looked at Drago, Zia, and Joey. "Like I said, the Digital World Aqua Server." AlforceVeedramon repeated himself as he took 3 digi-eggs from a cabinet. The three stepped out of the water and Jamal walked over to Drago who just growled. "Ooh, I'm gonna take this kay?" Jamal smiled as he grabbed Drago's sword and flew into the pool he'd just stepped out of. "Ow! That hurt you jerk!" Jamal yelled as Zia walked over and helped him up. "Drago, that was aweful, you could have hurt him." Zia looked at Drago who just grunted, turned around, and looked at his digi-egg. "Are you ok? Jamal right?" Zia smiled at Jamal. "Yea... that's me..." Jamal spoke.

AlforceVeedramon walked up to Kira and Tashi. "Take care of these, they're your digi-eggs, out of them will hatch your digimon partners. You'll understand in time." he said to them as he handed Kira a pure white egg with a glowing symbol that looked much like a dove, and Tashi a black digiegg with a gold glowing cross. Jamal walked over to AlforceVeedramon. "Do I get one too?" he asked as AlforceVeedramon put a blue and white furry digi-egg into Jamal's hands. "Be careful with this one. He's quite different from the others." AlforceVeedramon smiled at Jamal. "Different?" Jamal thought as AlforceVeedramon walked over to Drago, who was looking out the window. "Is something troubling you Drago?" he asked. "Those fins... they're too big to be anything normal..." Drago grunted as he watched the wavelike blue fins on the horizon. "Oh no... He's taking no chances... he'll kill us all right here!" AlforceVeedramon yelled as he saw what Drago was looking at. Underneath the fins was a giant(the size of at least 2 blue whales), long snouted red crocodile-like creature. Everyone rushed to the window. "What is that thing?!" Joey cried out. "Leviamon, a demon lord mega level digimon. The most dangerous sea based digimon. He attackes using poisonous smoke." AlforceVeedramon frowned. "So that thing's uber-powerful?" Tashi asked. "Yes, I just said that... I can't even defeat him." AlforceVeedramon frowned. "You might not be able to... but I'm the one who can." Drago grunted as he flung his jacket on the floor, revealing the bloody lime-green bandages wrapped around his torso. "Drago... what's with the bandages?" Zia asked him with worry in her voice. "That's none of your concern..." he growled as he smashed his fist through the window, pulled it back, removed any glass from his gloved hand and threw his egg into the water. "I dont need this thing, it can't even hatch." he thought as he jumped out the window into the water. "Drago!" Zia yelled at him, everyone else watched on.

** Music Start: Open Your Heart/Sonic Adventure Soundtrack **

Drago hit the water with a splash as he finally saw how big the creature was. He knew it was large but not this large, it's snout was a mile away and he could see it clearly. "Rostrum Cauda!" Drago heard as a giant wave of gas blasted towards him. Drago quickly unsheathed his sword and sliced a hole in the attack. He saw it begin to charge at him, it would only be a second before it reached him, and he had one chance to hit it. Drago swam higher so that the creature's nose would hit him and not the teeth. And as Drago thought, the beast's nose hit him, he rolled off of it, careful not to get sucked in the nostril, and stabbed his sword into the Leviamon's eye. It screeched and tossed it's head from side to side, Drago's arm was slashed by his sword as the Leviamon tossed it's head, he was thrown to the seabed, blood gushing into the water around him. He was running out of time left underwater, he couldn't hold his breath for any longer than another minute. Drago growled under the water. "How can this thing be stronger than me..." Drago felt warmth at his side and looked to see a glowing digiegg. Drago's phone started shaking, he pulled it out, he'd forgotten to remove it from his pocket before diving. Leviamon was regaining his composure after the attack, the knife still stuck in it's eye. Drago dropped his phone next to the egg and heard rapid beeping. "What the hell...?" Drago watched as his phone turned into a small black and lime green platform, it attached to his belt and a small sphere started floating above it. "Heh... this could work..." Drago thought as the sphere materialized a device around it. Drago grabbed it and words came into his head, which he said with his last bit of air out loud... "D-Hack! Aqua Breath!" he yelled as he tried breathing the water. As the water hit his mouth or nose it turned into pure air. Drago pointed the device at his arm. "D-Hack! Bandage!" Drago yelled as a clear bandage attached itself to his arm. "And now for you..." Drago turned and looked at his digiegg, which was shaking and pulsing. "D-Hatch!" Drago yelled as a beam of light hit the digiegg from his device. Leviamon looked as saw through it's one working eye what was happening, a pillar of fire rose into the sky from the digi-egg.

"What is that... isn't... that near where Drago jumped in the water?" Zia asked. "Looks like it..." Kira frowned, watching on. "The prophecy is being fulfilled..." AlforceVeedramon watched in awe. "Prophecy?" Tashi asked. "I think it should wait until Drago gets back." AlforceVeedramon smiled as they all watched.

"Seven Great Demon Lords!" Leviamon cried out, 7 living streams of gas flew towards Drago. Drago grunted as he held up his device. "D-Hack! Barrier!" a giant barrier appeared around him and his digiegg, which was now cracking. Leviamon just stood there, his eyes wide with terror as the egg opened to reveal a small brick colored creature. Drago's device put up a menu, showing the small creature's status. It read, "Warmmon. Level: Baby. Type: Unknown. Attacks: Unknown." Drago picked the little creature up, he would have said it was cute had he done stuff like that. It was as warm as his mother's hugs used to be... He shook that thought out of his head and swam towards Leviamon. It swallowed them both.

"Did... did he just..." Kira stuttered. "Drago! Nooooo!" Zia cried out after seeing Drago swallowed by the creature.

Inside Leviamon light and heat was growing... Leviamon heard a baby voice and translated it as... "Elemental Explosion!" Leviamon started melting on the outside. And finally he exploded into blood, bone, and tiny bits of skin. Drago watched, curled in a ball around Warmmon, just watching the skin and bone fall to the coral below with his cold emotionless eyes.

"What was that..." everyone watched as a piece of bone lodged itself in the outside wall. "What was in the digiegg... it's only baby level... There is no... possible way it's THAT digimon... is there...?" AlforceVeedramon asked himself.

Drago held Warmmon close to him as he put the device back onto it's platform, it almost instantly disappeared leaving only the small sphere, which locked itself into the platform. He then swam and grabbed his sword out of the eye of Leviamon which layed on the seafloor. Blood and liquid spilled from the eye as Drago pulled it out. Drago started swimming to the surface, his sword in it's sheath. He saw the sky turn black above him as he reached the surface.

"What's that noise?" Joey asked to everyone. "The Guardians... we're doomed!" AlforceVeedramon cried out. "Can't we do something?!" Tashi asked loudly. AlforceVeedramon just shook his head...

"Bababoo." Warmmon said rolling in the water. Drago picked him up and formed his device again. "D-Hack! Teleport!" Drago yelled out as he was surrounded in green light and teleported.

Small dots appeared on the horizon. "Those small things are Guardians?" Zia asked. "Yes, we call them Swarm. The lowest form of Guardians." AlforceVeedramon explained. "Where's Drago..." Zia asked as a green light filled the room and Drago appeared, Warmmon on his head, his device in hand. "We stand and fight. Those who run I will kill myself." he growled as he put the device back on it's pedastal, it formed back into it's origional form. Everyone clutched their digi-eggs. "We're obviously not running Drago, just tell us what to do." Zia smiled at him. Drago grunted as he pulled out his device again and pointed it at everyone, it gave off a red-black light as the Swarm flew ever closer behind him... silver lightning striking...

** End Music **

----------------

Mwahahaha! That's all you get this time!!! I love cliffhanger endings!!! Tune in next time to **Digimon: Fatal Error - Error Code 3: Digitize Dorumon!**


End file.
